Lils' and Prongs
by Chick Flicks- Rock 'N' Roll
Summary: Muggleborn Lily is accepted into Hogwarts. She is an amazing student, but what happens when she starts to like boys? Her first four years are a blast including the Triwizard Tournament in 3rd year Sirius Black competes!. But in fifth year after her parent
1. Petunia And The Letter

Lily Evans was an average girl. She lived with her parents in Stratford and she loved her life. She enjoyed her time at school, but she never had too many friends. Lily had a sister, Petunia, but you would have never been able to spot it. Lily was a slender young girl with long, straight auburn hair. Her skin was spotted with tiny little freckles that surrounded her almond shaped, glistening, emerald eyes. They looked as green as the grasses of Ireland, and shone like the gold the leprechauns caught in this very land. Her sister Petunia was a lanky little girl with short curled black hair, and robin egg blue eyes. Petunia and Lily always seemed to have a competition between them. They both had high grades as their parents had expectations of them.

It was when Lily was eleven years old that her life changed. Lily had just graduated from primary school and she and her sister were ready to start the next big adventure. She never disliked Petunia, but at this point in her life she lost the love of her sister with the flight of one single bird.

As Lily stepped into the yard to dance in the silky water of the sprinklers, she heard a small, petrified shriek that she knew to be her sister's. She turned to the drive way and saw her sister blankly staring at a round, mousey brown, barn owl perched upon their mailbox. Who had ever heard of owls coming out into suburban areas in the middle of the day? As a matter of fact, who had ever seen an owl in Stratford?

The young auburn haired girl slowly tiptoed through the wet grass of a summers day towards her sister, trying not to startle the owl. As she inched closer to the large bird of prey, it turned to her and all became silent. The breeze ended and the neighbor's dog stopped barking, as the bird's perfectly circular eyes met with Lily's.

"Lils! What are you thinking?" Petunia had finally spoken up. One would think that the timid Lily would have stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of such an ominous animal, but her feet just seemed to carry her towards it. Once she had walked far as to have passed her sister, she reached her hand towards the owl as if she were going to stroke it. Instead, the large bird dropped a letter at Lily's feet and then softly pecked her hand, similar to a dog licking you. After that, the bird casually flew off as if nothing had happened.

Petunia, still in shock, stood there and slowly turned around towards her sister, who bent down and picked up the letter. It was a cream envelope with swirvy hand writing saying

**Ms. Lily V. Potter, Number Eight Privet Drive **

**Little Whinging, Surrey**

She gradually flipped the small envelope over to look for a return address, only to find a crimson wax seal with a lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle all surrounding the letter **H**. She didn't have any idea who this was and her puzzled look was seen by her sister who finally moved from her place. "Lily, what---is----happening?" Petunia said with a soft, disturbed voice. Her sister's speckled blue eyes were full of fear and welling up. Lily ran over and hugged her, but was quick to turn around and sprinted into her house.

Lily ran upstairs to her room and shut the door, hopping onto her bed with the letter. How suspicious could this mystery sender be, sending an owl with no postage and no return address in an unusual envelope. She slowly slipped her thin pale fingers under the lid of the letter, gently breaking the seal. As she did so, she noticed that there was still an unbearable silence, meaning Petunia hadn't come in yet. Did this mean that Lily was safe to own her letter of mystery, or should she wait and have the support of the sister who had always been there for her?

She couldn't handle this. Lily pulled out a thick letter and steadily unfolded the trifolded letter. It was astonishing news for Lily. Never in her life had she thought she would hear the words "You have now been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"! Hogwarts, what a funny made-up name, and what was this nonsense of witches and wizards. This was probably some prank from one of the mean neighbor boys, but even lily had to admit it would have been a very dedicated prank using an owl and the extensive letter. She couldn't possibly be meant to believe this, I meant there was no such thing as witchcraft that was proven by many English back in medieval times or so she had been taught in school.

The next page in the thick stack of papers had a list of books that were required with peculiar names. Lily just didn't understand who would take the time to draw up a prank they didn't get to see. It didn't seem logical, and then came a new thought to Lily's head.

"What if it is all real? What if I really am a witch? It's impossible, I know it can't be true. But wait….I mean I always have been a bit different." Lily said nearly silently. And at that moment Petunia walked in through door, or more like peering through the crack she had made. Her tiny blue eyes still had that twinkle of fear in them, a shine of misunderstanding.

"Lily, I heard that. I wasn't really trying to listen, I was just walking by. Well, okay I was eavesdropping but only because I care about you and wanted to see what had happened. Is it a letter from that Sam Harris, you know he always was a class clown." Petunia said, all in somewhat of a murmur. She kept looking at her freckled sister waiting for an answer and noticed the seriously innocent look in Lily's gaunt face. At that moment, they both realized it was all too real.

They spent the night thinking about the situation. Mr. And Mrs. Evans were delighted to hear that she was a witch and seemed to have no problem accepting it. They both admitted that neither of them had ever had any affiliation with the magical world, but that doctors had never been able to explain certain things about Lily and this all made sense. But to someone this was all too good to be true.

Petunia ran upstairs as soon as dinner was over but her parents nor her sister had noticed that she was missing. They were deeply indulged in conversation about the places to get her school things, but after taking a closer look at her letter they knew the place was Diagon Alley, but how to get there? The talk lasted long into the night and finally Lily said she was going to turn in for the night,. When she walked upstairs she heard some very dulled sobs coming from two doors down. Petunia had been upstairs crying the entire night.

"It's just that you have always been a bit smarter than me and mom and pop have always told me to try to be a little more like you. And now you have become even better than me, it's just not fair! How come you get to be the witch? And worst of all, if you hadn't noticed, you are leaving in ten days. That's ten days left with my sister until we become totally different people! I am gonna miss you so much, but by the way things have gone tonight, I don't think you really care. Who's gonna help me in middle school? You can't just leave, I love you Lils!" Petunia sobbed into the blanket that Lily had wrapped around her.

Sadly enough, these were the last words Petunia said to her sister before she left for Hogwarts. Not even a simple "goodbye", she just left without a word. Of course Lily was excited but, even her new pet Kneazle (something like a cat in the wizarding world who would have thought?) Molly wasn't keeping her company in her lonesome compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Lily was so perplexed by the many wonders of this new world, but having a pet was something that related her back to home. It was a ginger colored kitten with medium silky fur and was constantly curling up in Lily's lap.


	2. The Sorting Hat and Everlasting Icicles

The trolley full of assorted candy treats was fascinating for Lily, but she only had a few Silver Sickles, which was another strange thing about the wizarding world; money. She took the wise route and saved her money for another time. A good hour or two later, Lily noticed an older girl walking down the halls of the Hogwarts Express. She was peering into each of the compartments, and when she looked into Lily's and noticed that she was alone, she casually opened the door and walked in.

She was older than Lily, that became obvious very quickly. Lily also noticed that the girl had something extra on her robes, a shiny badge. Was Lily supposed to have one of these too? The girl had curly, flaming orange hair that was messily tied up into a bun. She looked more rounded than Lily and had much more circular blue eyes. She had walked in and placed her hands on her hips, which ordinarily would have been intimidating if the girl hadn't had such a sweet face.

"Hello, I'm Molly, Molly Prewett. I'm a fifth year here at Hogwarts, Gryffindor. I take you to be a first year, and I bet just by telling me your name I can correctly guess your house." the bright girl said. Her bright white teeth were shining from her crooked smile underneath her round nose.

"Well, I'm Lily. I don't know much about the houses, I have only read about them in books. I think Ravenclaw sounds interesting and would make me feel a bit more confident about my path, but I don't think I am educated enough in this area. Gryffindor seems to be a nice house, courage and loyalty. I could be in there, but Slytherin just seems downright terrible. They sound like they will do anything to get what they want." Lily said, but her voice died down as she talked, full of fear because she honestly didn't know that much about the houses.

"Don't worry, I can see you will be in Gryffindor. Your focused on your work because you've already researched the houses, don't worry at all. By the way, I'm a Prefect," Molly states cheerfully, pointing at the silver badge on her robes. "So if you need anything come to me. That's what Prefects are for, helping the younger students around and making everyone's lives a little bit easier. That's a cute cat you got there, what's her name." it seemed as though Molly's voice was continually happy, twenty-four seven.

"Well, I named her Molly. Actually my mom and dad named her that because I used to always drag around this little red headed doll and I called her Molly, until my sister broke her when I was six. Come to think of it, that's a bit ironic. You're a red head named Molly just like my cat. Hope that doesn't offend you." Lily said and she came to an embarrassed halt.

Molly just smiled, and Lily found that this girl was very different from anyone she had ever met. "Of course I'm okay with it. You know what they say '_Copying is the highest form of flattery_'. I really should be going to the other compartments to check on all the other first years, but I will look out for your name in the Sorting Ceremony. Hope to see you in Gryffindor" Molly barely squeezed the last few words in as she walked out of the compartment.

Lily once again found herself lonely. She just sat all to herself in the compartment in her long black robes, stroking her new cat Molly. What was there to do at Hogwarts? Lily was wondering what all the classes would be like, she only knew of a select few including Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Charms. What exactly would they learn to do in these classes? Of course Lily had already read all of her books cover to cover, but reading was nothing like the real thing. Lily had been reading since she was four, but magic, this was a whole new venue.

Just as Lily thought she would doze off for a little nap, the train came to a stop and all of the first years were asked to leave their things on the train, and walk out to the castle. And this is when for the first time, Lily Evans saw Hogwarts. It was a beautiful, grand castle with hundreds of windows and candles everywhere. She could hear all of the other first years talking about how spectacular it was, and knew she wasn't alone. She glanced over to a set of boys who seemed to be good friends. Then she noticed they were slipping a frog into a girl's robe pocket and decided that they were not the people to be paying attention to right now.

All of the first years are told to board small boats, to cross the lake approaching Hogwarts castle. Sadly, there was an odd number of people and Lily ended up sharing a boat with those four boys she had seen earlier.

"Hi, I'm Sirius" one spoke, overly excited. He was a normal sized boy, and scrappy looking with near shoulder length black hair that gently curled around his crooked face.

"I'm James!" said another. This boy was thinner than the last, had glasses and black hair that could only be described as…untidy. He had bony little elbows that stuck out in his robes medium hazel eyes.

"Hey, I'm Remus" said a third one, this boy having dirty blonde hair and a longer nose. He seemed to be calmer than the others; his blue eyes were deep and subtle.

"Oh…ummm…yeah, I'm Peter" said the last of them. He was a fidgety boy, constantly playing with his fingernails, and quite obviously the shortest, and a bit pudgy at that. He had mousey brown hair and beady brown eyes that seemed suspicious.

"And you are…..?" asked the thin one, James, or so Lily thought. She had been observing them so much she forgotten to introduce herself.

"Oh, I'm Lily Evans. Do you all know each other? Did you all come from wizarding families?" Lily said shyly, but it was clear that she wanted to know these boys backgrounds before even thinking about befriending them. She was soon to learn that James, Sirius, and Peter were all pure-blood boys and Remus' mother was muggle-born. None of the boys had ever seen each other before boarding the Hogwarts Express, and they just seemed to click. Lily however, didn't know if she felt that same connection with all of them.

After the boats docked and all of the first years entered the Great Hall, a thin, tall, older man went to the front of the hall. He stood at a podium, his shoulder length white beard and half-moon spectacles brought him a look of wisdom. Lily was sure that this was the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He stood there and simply explained that there were four houses. He also made it clear that the Forbidden Forrest was out of bounds to all students.

Succeeding this, a large, stout man came to the spot in front of the podium Dumbledore had just spoken at. He stood in front of a three legged stool and brought out an old hat that was severely patched and still falling to pieces. He set it on the stool, and what looked to be a rip became a mouth for the hat, and then it sung:

"_The sorting hat I am, as you can see_

_There is some information you must give to me_

_I will take it, if you like it or not_

_You will set and put me on right at this very spot_

_Four houses there are, in which you might stay_

_So here I gaze at your strengths and those I will weigh_

_You do belong in Gryffindor if you are bold and risky_

_And games are always fun for those of you who admit they're frisky_

_Ravenclaw owns those who bring their sensibility_

_And it is true that this house has a strong sense of tranquility_

_From Hufflepuff you are if you happen to be caring_

_As you always seem to be the students who are sharing_

_Now Slytherin, their members strong and sly_

_Belong in this house and your potential reaches the sky_

_Now that I've told you the houses and each their truth_

_I say it's time to put me on and look into your youth_

_Strong minds you have, I do know that_

_And if you disappoint us, we'll put you in a boiling vat_

_I kid you children, I hope you laugh_

_But sorting must be done; singing is just the first half_"

As the entire hall began to clap and scream, applauding the great hat, all first years standing in front of it tried to retain their great fear. The same stout man was still standing their and had in his hands a tick scroll which he unrolled, having all the new students names.

"Aubrey, Burtam" called out the man, and a pudgy boy walked up to the stool. The hat levitated then dropped on his head. It furrowed one of it's stitches making it look confused, the yelled

"HUFFLEPUFF!" and was followed by a large amount of cheers from one long table, most likely that of Hufflepuffs'.

"Next, a Mr. Avery?" said the large man, somewhat puzzled, as was everyone else. What was his name? Did he even have one? This quickly became unimportant when he was sorted into Slytherin, though the hat had no confusion here. The names went on and Lily only paid attention to names she knew (which were few) and occasionally a person who looked exceptionally talented.

"Black, Sirius!" yelled the short, heavy man. This one of the boys Lily had met in the boat, and she thought that his house would reveal a bit more about him. The hat was placed on top of him, falling right over his eyes and after several seconds yelled

"GRYFFINDOR!" and Sirius hopped off the stool and flew over to his new house table. The names went on and on, until Lily finally heard her own name being yelled throughout the Great Hall.

The hat loosely fell on her head, sliding down her glossy hair and covering half her face. She sat there and thought of her best traits, because maybe that is what the hat would see. She concentrated on helping her sister in school, and giving all people a chance. She also thought about the bravery it took her to come here. Then, when she was least expecting it the hat came to life and screamed Gryffindor once again. Lily was delighted and ran straight to the table Sirius had run to earlier.

She didn't really care about anyone else's sorting, but did notice that all four of the boys in her boat had been put in Gryffindor with her. The most peculiar of all children was a thin boy, with somewhat greasy black hair that hung down around his chin. He sat down at the stool and before the hat had even fallen on his head it screamed (Slytherin!) and he slowly sulked over to the table. This seemed to be the only person disappointed with their house, or maybe he was always sad looking.Lily wanted to go comfort him, but thought it best to stay and enjoy the feast of kings at her own house table.

Later, after the feast had been devoured, all the Gryffindors were led up to their tower by two students, and one that Lily was glad to say she knew. Molly had told Lily correctly when she said she would see her later in Gryffindor, and she was accompanied by another redhead, but this one a boy who went by Arthur. They walked up to a large portrait of a Fat Lady and Molly clearly said "Everlasting Icicles". And the portrait opened to reveal a large red room.


End file.
